


Breaking the Rules

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson writes the rules but breaks them in the most spectacular ways. </p><p>Nick Fury's POV</p><p>avengers_tables<br/>Phil Coulson table<br/>prompt: procedures</p><p>as always thanks to sharpiesgal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Rules

Nick Fury headed toward the medical bay. He wanted to check on Phil's condition and maybe at this time of night he'd be able to actually have a real conversation with his long time friend. He already checked and most of the Avengers had left while Barton and Romanov had been sent to their quarters to recover from their latest mission.

He peeked through the window of the door as he grabbed the handle to open the door. With a slight laugh he pulled his hand back and shook his head. Barton was curled up next to Phil. Romanov was curled up at their feet and Tim was asleep in a chair, his feet on the bed and a tablet balanced against his chest. He knew he shouldn't be surprised the three of them had migrated back to Phil's side.

In the twenty-five years Phil Coulson had worked for SHIELD, he had helped to write probably the last ten revisions of SHIELD's Policies and Procedures. Phil probably knew them better than anyone else, including himself. And for all his knowledge of the rules and regulations of SHIELD, Phil was also the one to break them in the most spectacular way.

Take Dr Timothy Speedle. Phil followed his career as a Crime Scene analyst in Miami since they crossed paths on an assignment. When Tim was almost killed on a case, Phil swooped in, saved his life, and recruited the analyst, putting him to work immediately on clean up teams and then sending him back to school to finish his doctorates in Biochemistry and Mathematics. Making for one hell of an analyst and planner that Phil relied on over anyone else.

Then there was Clint Barton. Phil broke all the rules again with Speedle's help by going off grid for a week before returning with a near dead Barton in tow. Once the rogue archer healed Coulson trained him and it went from Coulson and Speedle, to Coulson, Speedle and Barton.

Enter Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow. Once again Coulson went off the grid, Barton and Speedle with him. And once again he broke all protocols and brought Romanov in, recruiting her instead of killing her. And the most successful threesome became a foursome.

Rumor has it one of them is Phil's lover but he'd be damned to figure out which of the three was it was. The three of them had some weird symbiotic relationship where they all relied on each other and just about the time Nick thought he figured it out, something happened that made him change his mind. It had become a game to him. Not that he spent a lot of time trying to figure out which one of the threesome Phil had broken all the rules for was his lover, he did have his own duties to worry about. But Phil was his long time friend and lover once upon a time, that alone had him more than a little curious about who was making Phil happy now. And it's was Phil absolute trust in those three that made him wonder about them and wonder what it was about them that made Phil break the rules to bring them in.


End file.
